From The Minds Of Two Forbidden Lovers
by Swimnbaby58
Summary: When the gang is separated, and Katara has only one person to help locate Her friend and brother, will there be any hope for a friend ship, or maybe even....LOVE. mostly Zutara


Hey i know i had some problems with this story but its really coming along so please give it a chance, ill write more with reviews!

* * *

"Katara hurry up, there has to be something good to eat for 2 copper pieces?" Sokka expressed in that whining kind of voices he always has after 2 days of flying.

"Just hold on, I'm trying to barter for these Cocalieona Berries," she whispered trying not to let the earth kingdom citizen hear.

"Um how about a copper piece for the…." She was cut off by the annoyed merchant "just take them and your wired friend and leave my shop" looking at Aang who was throwing the assorted fruits in the air and spinning them around ghastly scarring off most the customers.

Aang oblivious to the childish behavior heard the rumbling merchant and stopped instantly, still with that innocent smile on his face. Sokka who was still whining to himself, butted in "alright Katara, lets go before the _nice_ man changes his mind." Quickly the three turned away and tried to hurry as fast as possible.

Just as they where a few feet away from the shop the middle age man ran out and exclaimed to basically the whole town "Are you the avartar?" Aang turned around to the man and questioned "who me?". After the three stopped once again, they told they shopkeeper of the journey they where on and how critical it was to get to the North Pole the merchant was astonished. This man had heard stories passed down from his great, great, great grandparents about the grand Avatar Roku.

He could not believe that the avatar was in his shop. After a few story they left with bags and stomachs filled with fruits from the kind man.

"Wow, I never thought I was so popular," Aang said in his upbeat exited voice. "Yea know maybe you could go make friends with that shopkeeper over there with all those blankets and tents and …." But before they could even laugh at the request there was a crowd of people around them asking questions and suffocating them with gifts and presents.

Aang flew up on top of a near by canopy as the towns people stared with ow's and ah's " Um hi, I'm Aang and I'm the Avatar (news obviously traveled around fast) and these are my friends Katara and Sokka, she's a water bender and he's a, well you see, um, he has a boomerang." Sokka frowned and his introduction.

"We are trying to get to the North Pole so I can master water bending and so I can end this war!" the crowd went wild. "We will need to stay on the island just off the coast so we will not be spotted buy the fire nation." Then a little girl spoke up and said "But Avatar there are no fire nation peoples hear", "Yes but we must stay out of sight for the sake of your town." With that, they said and a few goodbyes the three where ready to depart, with they're new sleeping bags, pots, pans and a little brush for Appa. "Yip, yip Appa" Aang said, and with a tug on the rains they where off.

"Yes," said Iroh as he won another game of Pai Sho. Prince Zuko, _exiled_ Prince Zuko of the fire nation was starring at his uncle with a look of almost disgust. _How could he be playing that stupid little game when the avatar was so close_? He looked away at the sunset and wondered why hadn't their ship left the little towns sure yet.

Then a guard ran in with an earth bender peasant (the merchant) in his grasp, he through him on the ground "tell him what you told me" he demanded. The peasant was steadily getting up when the guard screamed "now". "That will be all" Zuko said as he waited for the man to begin.

"Please, I'm Trying to under stand where an _old_ friend of mine went short bald monk with blue tattoos goes by the title _Avatar_, could you tell me if you've seen him". "I'm sure the reward will be most satisfying", the mans eyes slightly lightened "Your _Life_!" the man trembled with fear yet again as the words trembled out of his mouth " t-the A-Avatar, he is g-g-going to bring peace to t-the world"

"_Silence_, I don't care about this worthless boys intentions, I just want to know about his whereabouts". The Peasant scrambled to try and escape the sticky situation but he knew he had to choose between a rock and a hard place, life of what could be millions or his own life, and being the kind of person he was he spat out " The Avatar and his friends are on the island near the coast" Zuko smiled with his evil grin and thank the peasant by getting him kicked of the ship.

"Set sail for the Island Amantes Proibidos (Forbidden Lovers)." Zuko didn't know that there was another fire nation ship heading sail for this island, Admiral Zhao. The Admiral had also been looking for the Avatar and had word that he would be on this island.

"Wow, its so (sigh) peaceful" Katara exclaimed as the moment was ruined by Aang on his air scooter. "It's getting really dark maybe we should set up camp."

Katara said. "No, no, no" said Sokka "its your birthday why don't you go water bend or something?" that's right it was her birthday Aang had almost forgot with all that craziness at the town that evening. "Alright" "Just don't burn down the nice area we found please" "okay" Sokka and Aang chimed.

Normally Sokka (being the over protected brother he was) didn't like her walking by herself, but it was her birthday and the boys wanted to make a nice meal with all the go foods that had gotten.

Katara slowly made her way through the forest until she finally came to a tranquil spring. As she started water bending she had no clue that was landing on the shore only a couple of yards away, Zuko.

He gave strict orders telling his crew that once the prince left they would take the boat around the island until they saw a campfire smoke then they would attack and he would catch them off guard from behind. Once the prince left, his boat left.

He was making his way through the forest when he heard singing. He was thinking,_who was the avatar traveling with…. The water peasant. _He peeked his head through the brush only to find the young water bender singing to an old element lullaby.

_She was actually not that bad for a…_ what was he thinking I guess it was the fact that he hadn't seen a girl for like a year. He had to stay focused, the avatar he, was hear for the avatar.

"_Every single day I got a heartache coming my way  
I don't wanna say goodbye baby  
but look at the tears in my eyes  
I don't wanna say goodbye mama  
but look at the way you made me cry  
every way that's nice you show  
you've got a heart that's made of ice  
and I know _

Fire and water  
must have made you their daughter  
You've got what it takes  
to make a poor man's heart break  
a poor man's heart break

Lover you turn me on  
but quick as a flash your love is gone  
Baby I'm gonna leave you now  
but I'm gonna try and make you grieve somehowww oh my god what are you doing hear Zuko." He smiled knowing that he had caused the wrench to jump. "Well I'm hear to find the Avatar have you seen him?" "Bit Me, I'm not telling you any thing" Katara screamed.

She through a water ball at him that had just gotten a little him wet "Pathetic wench" he spat as he throw a series of fireballs at her. She knew that she was not going to win this battle so as she lay on the ground she saw a branch and without really thinking chucked it at him.

The branch went right through his right shoulder. He winced in pain. She almost felt, bad for him but he still had that fighting face on as he pulled the branch out of his arm.

Mean while Admiral Zhao had landed on the opposite side of the island only yards from the avatars camp sight. Sokka and Aang where setting up camp and preparing a delicious dinner.

" Hey I wonder where Katara is, maybe I should look for her" Aang said in a concerned manner. "She'll be fine, she really just needs to be alone, with the water, that's when she feels closest to my mother" Sokka said with a hand on Aangs shoulder.

Prince Zuko's ship had reached its desired location when it and the crew itself was ambushed by Zhao's men. Only seconds after the crew was rounded up they headed for the avatar.

There was a rustle in the bushes "what the, fire nation" Sokka gasped as Zhao made his way out of the brush "we have you surrounded just give up" "Never" as Aang started at the fire nation soldiers.

The fire nation solders charged at the young air bender and the warrior. Aang shot out a few air streams and then gave a few air punches. And well Sokka tried to fight but most of the solders where already taken out.

Then from behind the trees they found themselves face-to-face with fire nation Admiral Zhao. The cold-hearted Admiral had a smirk on his face that sent chills up Aangs spine. "Give up Avatar, there's no way out of this one" he said in a despicable tone. "Oh yea well see about that" he said as he stood in his fighting position.

Very few Punches were thrown before solders took down Sokka. Aang took on the whole crew by himself, but his bending skills weren't enough this time. Zhao took him of guard with a side blow to the face. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Aang screamed in pain.

Zuko was inching closer to his enemy when the silence was broken by a familiar voice screaming "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Katara looked in the direction of the camp "Aang!" She took of for the camp with Zuko right behind her.

When she reached the camp She stood slightly behind a tree where Zhao could not see her. Before she could jump out and save her friend and brother, she felt a hand cover her mouth and pull her further away from the camp.

After about 5 min. of squirming and trying to get out of the prince's grip Katara was released, "What was that for" She yelled "There probably gone now," she cried as she fell to the ground sobbing.

Zuko clenching his arm in pain "Yea well it was that or be taken by Zhao" "Yea, well id rather be on that ship with my brother and Aang then being here with YOU!" she cried. Then after realizing that he probably did kind of save her, She slowly raised and walked toward him. "Sorry". He looked at her in disgust. "Just leave me alone I don't need your pity" "Pity, pity is that what you think it is" Zuko rolled his eyes as the water bender stood and screamed "hey its not pity is manners, maybe you should learn some!".

She slowly calmed down and looked at the injured prince "let me see it" she said in a slight calm and caring manner. "see what" Zuko questioned "Your arm" in a '_duh'_ king of way.

"Oh so you stab me and know you want to help!" "Well maybe if you…." She took a deep breath "just let me see I can help, I can heal" he looked at her as she came and sat next to him.

He pulled away and she grabbed his arm "please" she said and he relaxed his muscles allowing her to work. She worked with water it a near by puddle.

Slowly the wound faded. He looked at her in astonishment and then wiped the look off when she had noticed. He stood up and started walking away "we should go and fix up whatever is left of your _friends_ camp" she looked at him and asked her self _what no thank you?_ "Oh yea, thanks". She smiled.

"Let go of us" Sokka yelled and was knocked out. Aang looked at the admiral in thoughts of how he was going to get out. At this point it was almost impossible to get out he was being held and surrounded by at least 10 solders.

* * *

Hey so yea this was my first time writing so tell me what I should do differently and what you liked. I know you night want to see a little more zutara action sorry in the next chapter please review that's what will encourage me to write more.

R&R Please!

XOXOXOX

Swimnbaby58


End file.
